


Adorable Sparkle Challenge Shorts

by CountDorku



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Background Bow/Jewelstar (She-Ra), Background Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots to Lovers is a lie, Karaoke, They can be idiots AND lovers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: Just some cute, fluffy, sometimes comedic little outings for Glimmer and Adora.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. "Why did I never notice how soft you are?"

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was initiated on the Adorable Sparkle Discord server. I don't know if anyone else is doing it, but oh well.
> 
> I'll be posting a link to the server in the notes for each chapter; each link should be good for about 24 hours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Glimmer have fun at a carnival stall.

“Why did I never notice how soft you are?”

“What do you mean?” Adora tried to look offended and tough at the same time, landing somewhere around ‘mild indigestion’. “I’m not soft! I am a strong, relentless warrior!”

“Which, of course, is why you’ve spent the last ten minutes and fifty lunes trying to win a stuffed toy,” said Glimmer, her eyebrow raised. The toy in question, a glittery stuffed owl, dangled mockingly over the bottles, arranged into a pyramid shape, that Adora had dutifully either missed or ineffectively clipped with thirty throws in the past twenty minutes.

“But it’s cute,” said Adora defensively, and handed another coin to the stall operator, who clearly knew when he was onto a good thing. The three small leather-bound balls were immediately presented, and Adora glared at the pyramid of bottles. She wound up, threw –

And missed.

Glimmer’s hand and forehead made a loud thwack sound as Glimmer brought them into close proximity. “Okay, you know what, Adora? Give me the ball.”

“I can do it-”

“Adora, you’re going to bankrupt the treasury on this.” She grinned. “I’m a better shot than you, anyway.”

Adora shrugged and handed over the two remaining leather orbs. Glimmer gave Adora a big, cocky wink, wound up, threw –

The ball hit the centre of the pyramid and bounced off. The structure shook, enough at least that Adora could tell they weren’t glued in place or some other con, but despite the perfect aim, Glimmer had definitely failed to put enough force behind it.

At the sight of Glimmer’s comically outraged expression, Adora stifled a laugh.

“Okay. Okay. I’m not angry,” Glimmer said angrily. “But I am going to _teach this thing a lesson_.”

* * *

Another fifty lunes later, the bottles had learned no lessons.

“Oh _come on!_ ” yelled Glimmer, as another ball bounced off with minimal disturbance to the pile. “What are these bottles even made out of? I’m pretty strong, you’d think I could get a decent amount of power behind a throw. Maybe I inherited the wrong muscles or something.”

Adora took a deep breath. “Glimmer, you’re going to bankrupt the treasury on this-” Glimmer’s expression could have stripped the bark from a tree. “Okay, never mind. Look, it’s just a stupid toy.”

“It’s a stupid toy you spent fifty lunes on!”

“Because I wanted to give it to you!”

Glimmer blinked in confusion, and Adora continued, “I thought…it was bright and adorable and sparkly. Like you. I wanted to…you know, get it for you. But I’m really bad at aiming when I throw these things! So now I’ve gone and ruined the evening, cost us a hundred lunes, and we still haven’t got the stinking toy!”

Glimmer’s expression turned calculating; Adora had come to think of this as her turning on her Tactical Brain. “I know. We still have this one ball…”

* * *

“Okay, up a little, left a little…there! Now _throw!_ ”

Adora threw.

Bottles were hurled everywhere as the ball, propelled by her raw strength, smacked into the exact dead centre point that Glimmer had nailed with thirty balls in a row to no effect. The stallholder, who’d just made a hundred lunes in under an hour, handed her the sparkly owl and began setting up the bottles again.

Adora proffered the owl to Glimmer with the air of a knight returning from a quest with a tribute for her liege. “Your highness, would you deign to accept this gift from your humble suitor?”

“The throne thanks you for this gift, O noble knight.” Glimmer smiled impishly. “I think I’ll call it Owlsmerelda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's link is [here!](https://discord.gg/pBfVK3)


	2. "I want you to kiss me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer has a request.

Adora smiled and said, “Of course.” She moved closer to her girlfriend, her sturdy hiking boots surprisingly loud on the stones that made up the paths in the Brightmoon castle gardens.

Glimmer held up a hand. “Not like this. Well…like this, but also, I want you to kiss me in a hot spring in Mystacor, as we gently go to sleep in each other’s arms, like we did back during the War. I want you to kiss me in front of the assembled princesses at a grand ball in Brightmoon. I want you to kiss me at the end of a long day’s travels, as we bed down for the night in the Plumerian woods.”

“So…you want me to kiss you a lot of times,” said Adora, her eyes twinkling, “and in a lot of different places.”

“You never were a poet, Adora.” Glimmer laid a gentle hand on Adora’s shoulder and continued, “I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. I want to experience the world with you…and I want you to kiss me so many times while we do that.”

Adora drew her into a tight embrace. “I think I can manage that…How about we start now?” Without waiting for an answer, she pressed her lips to Glimmer’s.

After a few moments, or possibly an eternity, Glimmer broke off the contact. “It’s a good start, but we need to find some other places. I wanna hear what ideas you’ve got.”

“I mean, I’ve heard reports of some ex-Horde bandits in the Kingdom of Snows.” Adora smiled. “How about we go there, sort them out, and then we can kiss in Frosta’s palace? We’ll build up the fire, snuggle down under a blanket, and drink hot chocolate.”

“You’re a born romantic, Adora,” said Glimmer, and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's server link is [here!](https://discord.gg/WbTmaN)


	3. "Let me say that this wasn't my idea."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra attempts to figure out how Adora and Glimmer's date night went so far off the rails.

Catra took a deep breath. “Then whose idea _was_ it?”

Adora and Glimmer both pointed at each other and said, “Hers.” They were covered in scrapes, twigs, and the occasional bruise.

Birds fluttered out of the gardens as Catra groaned. “Okay. Okay. Let me try and reassemble this nonsense from first principles. You started out planning a date.”

“Is that a problem, Catra? We broke up, remember?” Adora’s voice was truculent.

“No, no, that’s fine. You two are made for each other.” Where once that would have been a barbed comment, now it actually sounded sincere. “I’m just doing some…detective work, you know? Okay. Date. What happened then?”

“Well, then Glimmer suggested we go for the full Big Romantic Event. Apparently this has candles and napkins and all the fancy forks.”

Catra’s eyes locked onto Glimmer like those of an archer on her target, and the Queen of Brightmoon winced. “I wasn’t going to insist on all the forks.”

“Naturally not.” Catra thought for a moment. “What’s the point of all those forks, anyway?”

“I think it was so that rich people could show off how much more polite they were than anyone else. Mom only ever insisted on it out of tradition.”

Catra pinched the bridge of her nose. “Great. Okay. So what happened then?”

“Well…it was a nice evening, so Adora proposed that we have the big romantic dinner outside.”

“Okay, that…kind of makes sense,” said Catra. “I still want to know how we got from _there_ to… _this_ , though.”

“Well…” Adora gestured to Glimmer. “She thought we might as well head out to the Whispering Woods. It’s gotten a lot more stable since we vented that magic.”

“So you decided to have a picnic?”

“Not…exactly.” Glimmer’s tan cheeks were beginning to visibly redden. “We ended up, uh…I teleported the table out to the Whispering Woods.”

“And then a deer thing stole the candle.”

“So Adora tried to fight it.”

“It brought friends.”

“So when you think about it,” Glimmer finished, “it’s really the _deer’s_ fault.”

Catra buried her face in her hands.

“Uh…hi?”

Everyone turned as Bow stuck his head out of the door. “Hey, guys, I’m back. Jewelstar got on really well with my dads, so that turned out okay-”

“Oh, _thank the gods_.” Catra took off her mask – it resembled her old Horde design, but was picked out in silver now – and pressed it into Bow’s hands. “I no longer need to be the smart one! Sorting this out is your job now.”

Bow’s expression of confusion deepened as the magicat stalked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's server link is [here!](https://discord.gg/7XqDNB)


	4. "So are we going to do this or not?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Glimmer have finally managed to secure an apartment that can fit both of them - although not all their stuff.

“It’s a big step, Adora, you know?” said Glimmer. She looked at the large cardboard box sitting on the apartment floor. “Okay. Okay. I’m ready. Your dishes or mine?”

“Yours. Mine were cheap.” Adora checked off an entry on the To-Decide list. “Okay, chairs.”

“Dining chairs or armchairs? We have room for both now.”

Adora eyed Glimmer suspiciously and said, “I thought you said you didn’t use your mom’s name to get anything.”

“I didn’t! I really did get a good apartment because I got lucky, Adora, I swear!”

“Okay. Okay, I believe you. Now, we don’t need to worry about any comfortable chairs from my apartment, because I barely had room for anything, so we’ll have to go with yours.” She made another mark on the paper. “Dining chairs?”

Glimmer thought for a moment. “Mine are kind of falling apart. Let’s use yours.”

“Gotcha.” Adora made another check on the list. “Bed?”

“I thought we were getting a double bed?”

“That was before my car broke down. I don’t know if we can afford a new one just yet.”

“Well…” Glimmer pursed her lips. “If we just use one, we won’t have enough room.”

“I could hold you all night? That sounds nice.”

“It does sound nice…but I went for one with a nice big bedroom so we _wouldn’t_ have to awkwardly share a single bed.” Glimmer shrugged. “We’ll keep both the beds and just push them together, go for a double bed when we can afford it.”

“Okay.” Two more checks. “Cutlery?”

“Adora, your forks look like you used them to fix a transmission. Mine.”

Another check. “Okay! We’re really getting somewhere!”

They were not getting somewhere. Sorting out the rest of their stuff into Keep, Store and Ditch piles, spread across two different apartments, took the rest of the day. Finally, exhausted, they sat back on Glimmer’s couch.

“For what it’s worth,” managed Adora, “thank you. For moving in with me.”

“Oh? Am I moving in with you? I thought you were moving in with me.”

“I guess we’re technically moving in with each other? I mean, we’re getting a new apartment, not just trying to cram both of us into yours.”

Nodding, Glimmer said, “I’ll accept that as a compromise position.”

After a few moments, Adora groaned. “Moving all this stuff tomorrow is going to suck, though.”

“It’s okay, Adora! I called in some favours.” Glimmer smiled. “Bow couldn’t make it, but his boyfriend is coming – and Mermista offered Seahawk’s van.”

“Did she ask Seahawk first?”

“You know, she didn’t say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's server link is [here!](https://discord.gg/xY8rAk)


	5. "Since when do you sing?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora does karaoke!

Adora looked surprised at the question. “Well, Scorpia said it was fun, and I thought I’d give it a shot.”

Glimmer nodded. “Okay. I just…wanna make sure you feel ready. Remember prom?”

“That was years ago, Glimmer.”

“I just…I know that if something goes wrong, it can eat at you for ages.” Glimmer breathed out. “But if you’re confident, you’re confident. You got this.”

Smiling, Adora climbed onto the stage, made a selection, and a synthetic piano started to play.

Four minutes later, the last notes of _I’ll Stand by You_ died away, and Adora dismounted the karaoke stage and returned to the table.

She hadn’t even looked at the screen displaying the lyrics. Her eyes had been on Glimmer the entire time.

And she’d nailed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short one, but I think it fits.
> 
> Today's server link is [here!](https://discord.gg/jR7GnA)
> 
> The song Adora performed is [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuWAGT9ZkYE)


End file.
